


On Silent Paws

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, Complete, Homophobic Language, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric, Lokitty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki throws Tony out the window of Stark Tower—Only to realize they're soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts), [BlueRio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/gifts), [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/gifts).



> Much love~
> 
> Happy Holidays~

Loki sent the mortal crashing through the window.

It was almost gratifying.

Tony’s shirt hitched up slightly, just as gravity took hold and then Loki saw it—a glowing green swirl on Tony’s hip.

It looked like the manifestation of the start of Loki’s spells.

Loki jolted forward as metal pieces flew past him. When he reached the edge, a levitation spell on the tips of his fingers, Tony flew up and blasted him.

Loki went flying backwards, a mixture of surprise and relief overtaking him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words he could utter would be believed, not after all he’d done.

To meet his soulmate like this… the Norns had woven him a cruel fate.

There was nothing he could do, but teleport himself to the roof and close the portal. He let out a sigh of relief as the monsters he’d unleashed on his soulmate’s home fell to the ground.

Another blast hit him, knocking him into the Tesseract machine.

He twisted around and saw Tony.

Loki knew he had no excuse. He hadn’t been mind controlled. His hatred towards Odin was a poor reason to attack another realm. His anger at Thor for finally changing on his own despite Loki’s countless years of trying to help him be better would only make him sound petty.

Nothing he said would make a difference.

He spotted Thor and in an instant he knew what he had to do.

Loki teleported away.

He didn’t want to burden Tony by letting him know he was bonded with Loki.

*****

Loki kept his distance, not even allowing himself to see Tony.

He couldn’t bring himself to leave Midgard, even as months passed and the Avengers still looked for him.

The news of Tony dying and the news of him actually being alive reached Loki at the same moment in the form of a newspaper.

He collapsed in on himself, feeling the weight of over nine hundred years of yearning for his soulmate crash down on him.

He couldn’t even keep the one person who was destined to be his other half from nearly dying.

But he couldn’t go to him either.

The rejection—the hatred. It would be too much even for Loki. He’d shatter.

Besides, Tony had Pepper.

She was… good for him, a stabilizing force for Tony, from what Loki could garner of their relationship online.

Tony deserved better than Loki, and she easily bested him on nearly every front.

But she was clearly incapable of keeping him safe.

Loki had to do something—and that’s how he ended up in the form of a wounded cat amongst the ruble of Tony’s Malibu home.

It only took two days for Tony to appear, and it was like some of the pain that always hung over Loki melted away.

He let out a pathetic mewl and instantly regretted it when Tony’s eyes landed on him. They became mired in guilt.

“Fuck.” Tony pulled out his phone. “J, where’s the nearest vet?”

“Seventeen miles south. Shall I direct you there?”

“Give me a sec to catch this cat and get in the car.” Tony glanced around while putting his phone in his pocket. His frown deepened before he looked back at Loki. “I really hope you’re not going to scratch me. I should have brought a coat or something.” He mumbled the last part and Loki let out another pathetic meow and stepped forward in answer.

Tony’s shoulders relaxed slightly, but it was clear that he still felt guilty.

Loki held in a flinch at his stupidity. This was a terrible plan. He was already revising it so that instead of having a broken leg to heighten his chances of Tony taking him in he’d just pretend to be bruised.

If Tony left him at the veterinarian’s, Loki could only blame himself for making such a stupid plan that made his soulmate feel guilty.

Loki was scooped up and he began purring and rubbing his face against Tony’s chest, finally coming in contact with him in a manner that wasn’t violent.

Tony’s posture became rigid, but quickly relaxed.

Loki half wondered if Tony was feeling as good as he was.

“Alright, Colonel Meow. Let’s get you to the vet.” Loki only purred harder, despite the strange name.

When they reached the car Tony tried to put him on the floorboard of the passenger’s side, but Loki was quick to crawl into his lap, curl up, and purr.

“Whatever,” Tony sighed out, putting the car in gear.

Loki knew he was tricking Tony, that he was once again abusing his power, but in that moment he couldn’t care less.

Tony was absentmindedly petting him when he wasn’t changing gears.

Loki was taken off guard when Tony stopped his car.

Had he really been that lost in being in the presence of his soulmate that he lost track of time completely?

“You’re not half bad,” Tony said while scooping him up. Loki purred louder and gave Tony’s hand a small lick. “Cute fucker, aren’t you?” Tony chuckled and Loki looked up at him with wide green eyes.

“Name?” the woman behind the desk asked without looking at them.

“Tony Stark.”

“Cute cat name. My dog’s name is actually Hulk.” She began typing in the computer.

“No, I’m Tony Stark. Not the cat.”

She looked over at them and her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape.

“S—sorry,” she stuttered while standing out of her seat.

“It’s alright.” Loki could hear the smile in Tony’s voice and purred louder. “I found this cat limping near the coast. I was hoping I could get someone to look him over.”

“Of course! I mean—yes, of course, Mr. Stark.” She grabbed a corded telephone and clacked away at the numbers before turning in her wheeled chair. Her whispers were far from hushed as she over emphasized how big of an emergency it was so that one of the veterinarians would end his lunch break early. She spun back around, tangling herself in the cord. “Someone will be here in a moment to see to the cat.” She giggled nervously while untangling herself. “Would you like a pet carrier for him? A coke maybe? We have a vending machine in the back.”

“I’m good and this little guy seems pretty calm in my arms.” Tony scratched Loki’s chin and he leaned into the touch. “I’ll just wait by the fish tank.”

Tony sat down and Loki hid his face against his chest, becoming engulfed in his scent.

*****

Loki woke up drooling and against Tony’s chest.

“No, he’s not getting his balls cut off, Bob Barker.”

“Sir, it’s good for their health, the community, and makes it less likely that he’ll urinate to mark his territory.”

“Nope, he’s mine. Made the decision.” Tony began petting him again and Loki relished it.

“As you wish. Please put him here so that we can take an x-ray of his leg.” Loki flinched when he touched the cold plastic.

“You’re fine, Salem cat.” Tony petted under his chin and Loki relaxed. “This will just take a moment.” Loki closed his eyes and settled down, still sleepy from his nap. He hadn’t slept that well in years.

*****

When he woke up next, a thermometer was being put up his rear.

He’d had weirder things there before.

*****

Loki was in a cardboard box with round holes in it. Tony had a finger sticking into the box and Loki was idly chewing on it, enjoying how Tony would occasionally flinch, but not pull away. The callouses on his fingers were an interesting texture on Loki’s tongue.

He forgot how much cat slept, or maybe he just hadn’t had any proper sleep in a long time.

He’d been unconscious the whole time Tony had been doing paperwork. Loki chalked up Tony taking him in so easily due to their soulbond.

He’d done plenty of research on Tony, and he never had a pet before.

Loki was going to be the first and he’d do everything in his power to be the best companion possible.

*****

He let out a pained meow. Loki forgot how sensitive his ears were. The high altitude of the jet was making his inner ears feel an uncomfortable pressure.

It was completely insignificant, but it had been years—decades since anyone doted over him like this.

Tony’s hands kept fretting over him, occasionally dangling a blue toy mouse with a bell in it. He talked nonsense and played with Loki’s tail. He brushed him and rubbed the underside of Loki’s chin.

“Alright, I’m fresh out of ideas, Mrs. Norris.” Loki stopped whining and looked him straight in the eyes. They sat still, just staring. Loki purred and Tony smiled.

*****

“There’s only two things in the world that I’m allergic to, Tony.”

“Strawberries and not cats,” he said hesitantly to Pepper. She gave him a waning glare. “Pep, he won’t be allowed in the bedroom. His litterbox will be on the other side of the penthouse. I’ll get the ‘bots to vacuum every day.”

“And who’s going to scoop its litter box?”

“I will.” The statement came out sounding like a question.

“Tony.”

“I will! Until I invent a ‘bot that does it 100% better than a human can. J, start looking up the schematic for the top of the line self-scooping litterbox.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“See, Pep, I’ve got this under control.”

“Is he fixed?”

“No.”

“When are you going to get him fixed?”

“Never.”

“Tony.” Loki was starting to get annoyed at how she used Tony’s name.

“He doesn’t have a voice, and I… I don’t want to take anything away from him.” There was a deep sadness in Tony’s voice. Pepper pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll start taking allergy medicine. Don’t forget to feed him.”

*****

Loki sat in front of the elevator, his tail swooshing back and forth over the marble floor. He could hear the elevator rising. He idly licked his paw then used it to clean his face.

He wanted Tony. He always wanted Tony.

It had only been three days, but Loki had adapted readily to this simpler life. It was such a relief after constantly having to deal with Thor, worming an army out of the Mad Titan, and then waging a war on a realm he didn’t care about.

Now he got cuddles on demand.

His food was of the highest quality, cat food-wise.

Best of all, he was close to his soulmate.

The elevator opened and Loki jumped up. Tony caught him at the last moment, eyes droopy.

“That’s probably the most enthusiastic welcome I’ve ever gotten, and I’ve been greeted by naked supermodels.” Loki rubbed his face against Tony, even though there was a black smudge on his cheek. “Good cat.”

Tony kept cycling through random names, most often just calling him cat.

Loki didn’t mind.

*****

Loki couldn’t bear to lay in front of the bedroom door at night.

At first he spent his nights in front of the window he’d thrown Tony out, not wanting to hear his soulmate having sex with someone else.

It became worse when he heard Tony scream one night.

Loki was a second away from shifting into his Aesir form when he heard Pepper speak.

_“You’re alright, Tony. It was just a nightmare.”_

_“I was—I was falling. No one was there to stop the aliens. They killed you and there was nothing I could do.”_

_“Shh, we’re fine. The aliens are dead. Thor is looking for Loki. We’re safe.”_

_“I should have done more—I should have captured him!”_

_“Tony…”_

Then Tony began sobbing and Loki felt his world shatter all over again.

He really was unworthy of Tony.

*

Pepper was away on a business trip and Tony was having a nightmare.

Loki was pacing in front of the door, crying out as loud as he could.

It wasn’t working though.

He was a moment away from shifting when the door opened. He froze.

“Please enter,” Jarvis said softly.

Loki flicked his tail in thought before hearing Tony’s whimper. He sprinted across the bedroom floor and hopped onto the bed. He hit down on Tony’s hand then jumped backwards as he bolted upright.

Loki meowed politely before he licked his paw.

Tony was breathing roughly. Their eyes met and Loki crept over on silent paws. He butted his head against Tony’s arm.

“Hey, cat. How’d you get in here?” Loki glanced up. “J?”

“You were in distress. My usual methods weren’t working. Your feline was outside your door, requesting entrance.”

“Requesting entrance?” Tony asked with a grin as he begin petting Loki.

“He was meowing. I believe he sensed you were distressed.”

“Thanks, Cat in the Hat.” Loki crawled into Tony’s lap. Tony sighed. “I guess you can stay here tonight. Just don’t tell Pep.”

*****

Whenever Pepper was away on business Tony left his bedroom door open. Loki would cuddle up against his chest.

When they slept together Tony never had nightmares and Loki was at peace.

*****

Loki could sense that something was wrong.

He walked the parameter of the penthouse, place protection spells.

That feeling was confirmed when Jarvis put the tower on lockdown. Pepper had scooped him up and sprinted to the elevator. It descended so fast that Loki accidently dug his claws into Pepper. She didn’t even flinch.

Her foot was tapping the ground incessantly and her fingers in his fur were almost painful, but he didn’t cry out. Loki was too tense to notice the discomfort.

The elevator opened and Loki started squirming. He could see Tony through a thick pane of glass. He looked agitated and was shouting, but Loki couldn’t hear him.

When it opened Loki flinched.

“—my fucking suit!” Tony’s eyes flickered over to the pair of them. “Pep! Use your override! Jarvis isn’t giving me access to my suits.”

“Ms. Potts, Sir’s suit would not be sufficient in protecting him from the missile currently targeted on him. His survival rate is less than 5%. The workshop is capable of withstanding a nuclear explosion.”

“I have to do something!”

“Tony…” Pepper said softly.

“Not you too! Damn it! Someone has to do something!”

“Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff are on the scene. They have found a new ally. I am currently attempting to go through all the active SHIELD agent files. Your assistance could mean the difference between life and death for many undercover agents.”

“They’re using my propulsion tech for a WMD! Three machines that could kill hundreds per second!” Tony started hyperventilating and crouched down. Loki was dropped as Pepper ran over to Tony.

“You have to trust your friends, Tony.” Pepper began rubbing Tony’s back. Loki ran over and pushed between Tony’s legs, getting right into his face. Tony lifted him and hugged Loki to his chest. His breathing slowed right away.

“What if they die?” Tony whispered.

“They know what they’re doing.”

Silent tears fell and Loki licked them away.

*****

“You did well, Tony,” Maria Hill said while sitting down heavily.

“It’s kinda hard to be a secret agent with your face all over the web.” Tony was staring at his cup of coffee. Loki was sitting on Tony’s bare feet, trying to keep them warm.

“You saved hundreds of lives.”

“I should have done more.”

“I’d like to become the head of security for Stark Industries and continue the effort to extract undercover agents.”

Tony nodded.

“Let Pep know.”

*****

“Sir, you have visitors,” Jarvis said two and a half months after the fall of SHIELD. Loki was curled up on Tony’s stomach as he dozed off on the couch. Pepper was sitting across from them, reading a thick packet of paper.

“Whozit?” Tony asked groggily.

“Captain America and Falcon.”

“The fly guy from DC?” Tony sat up, pulling Loki into his arm. Loki rubbed against his cheek, enjoying his course facial hair. He molded against Tony’s chest, not worrying that Captain America would recognize him.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Cool beans.”

“You have a little drool.” Pepper pointed to the corner of her lip then handed Tony a tissue.

Tony sloppily wiped it away and Loki batted at the wispy tissue. Tony began whipping it back and forth. Loki jumped after it, letting out joyful hums. He could see how much Tony enjoyed bating him.

Loki heard the elevator open and he hopped up onto Tony’s shoulder, getting a better view. He shifted to maintain his balance as Tony stood.

Steve and Sam looked exhausted.

“Cap, Daffy Duck. What brings you to my humble home?” Loki could hear the frailness in Tony’s voice. He flicked his tail into Tony’s mouth. Tony squawked indignantly and Loki jumped onto the couch. He settled on the armrest of Pepper’s chair.

“If you call this humble, I don’t want to see what extravagant is,” Sam said, grinning despite being tired.

“Gentlemen.” Pepper stood, setting aside all her papers. “I’m Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. Thank you both for your service.”

“It was a pleasure, ma’am.” Pepper shook hands with Steve, who smiled weakly. She moved to Sam to do the same.

“Thanks for supplying our boys with the best armor in the world.”

“Careful there. The military isn’t a boy’s club anymore.” Pepper winked, but Loki got the feeling she wasn’t joking.

“Pardon me. I’ve served with great men _and_ women.”

“That’s better.” Pepper stepped back to Tony’s side. “How may we help you both?”

“It’s… a delicate subject.”

“Please, sit down.” Pepper gestured to the couches. Loki knew she loved playing host, so long as it wasn’t for wild parties.

“We have drinks and stuff.” Tony almost sounded uncertain.

“We’re fine. This is time sensitive.” Steve and Sam took up the spot Tony had been lying on earlier. Tony and Pepper exchanged a look before sitting across from them.

Loki positioned himself between the pairs, but was picked up by Tony.

“Bucky Barnes is alive. He—” Steve choked on his words. “I didn’t want to tell you, but he drew his soulmark all the time when we were growing up. It… It looks just like your arc reactor.”

Tony froze and Loki’s mind went reeling.

A second soulmate? It wasn’t unheard of, but…

It was a good thing, Loki decided.

Tony deserved a soulmate that hadn’t tried to kill him, someone who wasn’t scared to face him.

Loki still felt weighted down though. If Tony and Bucky got together Tony wouldn’t need Loki anymore.

“The same one who was in the Howling Commandos? He has to be at least ninety by now.” Pepper’s mixed feelings was obvious in her voice.

“He was captured by Hydra and made into the Winter Soldier.”

“The guy I’ve been running facial recognition for through every accessible camera is…”

“Bucky Barnes, your soulmate.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t know about your reactor until the end of the Battle of New York. I thought it was a coincidence because Bucky was dead. I had been so certain… And then I found out he was alive, I didn’t tell you because he wasn’t in his right mind and you have Pepper.”

“Steve, Tony and I aren’t married. We already decided we’d separate if we ever found one of our soulmates. I’m happy for him.” Pepper gave Tony’s knee a squeeze.

“Thanks, Pep.” Tony lifted her hand and kissed it. “I hope you find yours soon. You deserve only the best.”

“Damn right, I do.” Pepper winked at him and Tony chuckled. She looked back at Steve and Sam. “And you two, that was a shitty thing to do, keeping the knowledge of someone’s soulmate from them like that.”

Sam raised his hands in surrender.

“I didn’t know until Cap let it slip last night while we were three sheets to the wind.”

Steve looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s done is done.” Tony stood, holding onto Loki. “All we can do is move forward!” Loki could feel Tony’s heartbeat. It was racing and Tony was smiling excitedly. Loki wished he could make him feel like that. “Find Bucky Barnes, Round Two!”

*****

Loki was only with them because he’d whined his little heart out when Tony had been packing his bag.

It would have been embarrassing, but in this form he didn’t mind acting foolish. Besides, it had worked.

This time he didn’t complain about the high altitude as the jet flew to Chicago, the last place Steve and Sam had spotted Bucky.

Loki was tucked under Tony’s arm, half asleep.

“You never told us your cat’s name,” Steve said, shifting in his seat as he was prone to do every ten seconds. It made Loki’s ear twitch in annoyance.

“This bag of fleas? I call him whatever comes to mind. He’s a good cat.” Tony went back to his lightning fast typing and Loki purred happily.

“I didn’t know you were a cat person.”

“I didn’t either, until Kitty Galore came limping out from the wreckage of my Malibu home.” Tony paused to scratch Loki under the chin. Loki watched the screen, only having a slight idea what Tony was doing.

“We sometimes had dogs along with us in the war.” Steve smiled wanly. “Never a cat though.”

“That’s because my cat wasn’t born yet. My little Mufasa is fearless. He could take Hydra down himself, if he wanted to.”

“Glad he’s on our side,” Sam joked.

“And that’s with one paw behind his back.”

*****

“I hate staying in the van,” Tony complained.

“You’re in a hotel suite that overlooks the whole city,” Sam said with just a hint of laughter in his voice. Tony clacked on his laptop loudly. “It’s your own fault for having such a recognizable face.”

“I will never apologize for my beautiful face. Steve, stop straightening your coat out. You look fine.”

“You can’t even see me.”

“I can see your camera shifting. Sam, turn towards Steve.”  On the laptop Loki could see pair. “Cap, are you sure you’re not a male stripper? That uniform is a tight fit.” Steve shifted on screen. “Are you blushing?!”

“It’s illegal to impersonate a police officer,” Steve grumbled.

“Didn’t deny you were a stripper, though.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows even though Steve and Sam couldn’t see him. Loki laughed. It came out as a huff in his cat form. “My cat thinks you’d make a great stripper too.”

“We’re heading in. No more chatter.”

“Pff, just because you two can’t say anything back doesn’t mean I can’t talk. Actually, I prefer it this way. You know how much I love the sound of my own voice. Did I ever tell you about my Captain America phase? I swear, Howard had a perpetual hard-on for you, Capsicle. He had a room dedicated to your merc.” Tony took a loud slurp of his drink as Steve and Sam walked into the police station. “Anyway, he had this replica shield that I freaking loved. He bitched me out one night when I was seven or eight so the next morning I climbed onto his desk—did I mention the shield was hanging above his desk. It didn’t go with the design of the room at all. I had to jump to get it. Didn’t expect it to be so heavy. I fell backwards and almost cracked my head open—”

“Tony,” Steve said exasperatedly.

“Uck, fine. Just get to a computer and put in the flash drive. Can’t believe they still use VCRs.” Tony pulled Loki closer to him. “Jarvis, remind me to upgrade this precinct when I get home with my soulmate.”

“As you wish.”

“Sam, please help him. This embarrassing.”

“The stupid thing won’t go in.” Steve kept flipping the flash drive over after trying to plug it in.

“You’re just giving me ammunition.” Tony was holding in a smile as he leaned back. “Where’s the assassin twins when you need them?” An icon at the bottom of the screen flashed on. “Alright, Police Academy head back to base.”

Tony’s fingers were flying over the keyboard and Loki closed his eyes against the onslaught of light from the screen.

He buried his face against him and swore that he’d put a tracking spell on Bucky Barnes the second he got a chance to.

He was selfish, but not selfish enough to keep Tony from his other soulmate.

*****

Loki was watching Tony sleep when Loki heard a rustling from the only other hotel suite on the floor. He perked up and sniffed the air. He couldn’t pick up anything over the scent of cleaning products and air fresheners.

He tried to move closer to the adjoining wall, but Tony reached out while asleep. Loki couldn’t deny him anything. He dug his way under arm and was rewarded with a relieved sigh from Tony.

He could make a physical double of himself, but the idea sickened him. Tony needed him right now. Loki had been the cause of his nightmares and refused to let them harm him anymore.

Loki stayed alert throughout the night, only giving in to his overwhelming need to sleep when Steve woke.

*****

Loki was laying in Captain America’s shield just to screw with him. Every time Steve approached to get his shield Loki would let a low growl.

Tony was practically wheezing from laughing so hard.

“You have to show him who’s boss,” Sam said. His grin was blinding. “Are you going to be pushed around by a cat who’s not even ten pounds soaking wet?”

“I don’t need to show him who’s boss. I am the boss.”

“Okay, Roy. Whatever you say.”

“Siegfried and Roy?” Sam asked and Tony chuckled in response.

Steve was slowly edging towards Loki.

“Who?”

Loki showed his teeth and Steve hesitated.

“J, add Siegfried and Roy to Steve’s ever growing list of wiki-pages he needs to peruse through.”

Steve moved an inch forward and Loki sat up, hissing.

“Alright, Binx. Enough of that. Come to daddy.”

Loki eyed Steve a moment longer before trotting over to Tony and wrapping around his leg.

*****

Loki was in his litterbox, doing his business. Steve walked by and their eyes met.

Loki maintained eye contact.

Steve froze.

Loki narrowed his eyes.

Steve ran off.

*****

They were in Champagne, Illinois when Loki heard the rustling again. It was too consistent to be a breeze.

Each footstep was placed deliberately not to make noise. Too deliberate to be an animal.

Loki hopped onto the windowsill of the rented apartment and gazed at the moonlit area below him.

The rustling was too close to the building for Loki to see the source of.

He glanced behind him. Tony was sound asleep.

Sam was following another lead out of state.

Loki could hear Steve. He hadn’t moved in a few hours, but was still awake.

It would have to do.

Loki spelled the window open and crept out onto the ledge. It was easy for him to hop from one window ledge to another, making his way down. He made no noise.

When he was close enough he jumped onto the branch of a pathetic looking tree. It was too thin to support a normal cat, but he was far from normal.

Leaves fell loose and Bucky Barnes was barraged with yellow and orange.

Loki made an inquisitive noise as he met Bucky’s hunted eyes. Loki settled on the branch, his eyes drooping low. Bucky’s posture became more relaxed.

When Bucky began reading his book again Loki cast an invisible locator spell on him.

A few hours later he sensed Tony waking and he retreated back to his bed.

*****

They were heading in the wrong direction, but Loki knew it didn’t matter. Bucky was tracking them.

He was very good at it. The only reason Loki had noticed was because of the locator spell he had on Bucky.

Loki knew he could direct the others to Bucky, but he could sense that Bucky wasn’t ready yet.

During the nights, if Loki could manage it and if Tony was sleeping soundly, Loki snuck out to Bucky.

At the start Bucky was very hesitant towards him, even backing away when Loki approached. He didn’t want to think about what could cause such a reaction.

Bucky became calmer as nights passed, even allowing Loki sit with him as he read.

Bucky tended to read almost childish books. The print was needlessly big and over-spaced.

It took Loki a while to understand why he gravitated to those books. It was heartbreaking when he realized that Bucky read them because they always had a happy ending.

On that night Loki put in extra effort to keep Bucky warm.

*****

Bucky pulled out a laser pointer from his pocket. Loki was immediately on alert, his tail flicking agitatedly.

Bucky let out a throaty chuckle. It made Loki purr in return.

The red dot appeared and Loki went racing after it, performing hair raising turns and jumps.

At one point he clawed his way up a tree, knocking an empty birdhouse out of it. Bucky caught it before it could crash.

Loki leapt to the ground and watched Bucky as he hung the birdhouse back in place.

Bucky settled in his spot on the ground again, looking a thousand years older.

Loki batted halfheartedly at Bucky’s shoelace before moving closer. In a calculated move he bent down and licked the tip of one of Bucky’s metal fingers.

Bucky flinched before his eyes became wide and watery.

Loki butted his head against his metal arm, begging for pets.

Bucky’s hand clenched before Loki was swept up in a hug. He was clutched tightly as Bucky sobbed against his fur.

*****

The door to the apartment swung open, revealing Tony Stark.

Bucky was holding Loki in his arms.

“I, uh, found your cat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki hopped from Bucky’s arms to Tony’s.

He was only barely caught. Tony’s mouth was still hanging open in surprise. He glanced down at Loki.

“How did you get out of here, Aslan? There’s no wardrobes in this apartment.”

Loki let out a self-satisfied meow and began purring.

“He need to be fed. Do you need to be fed?” Tony asked uncertainly. “Not cat food, but real food, people food. Not food made out of people, but food for people.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, cutting Tony’s rambling off.

“Cool. I’ll let the Steve know to cook another fridge’s worth of food. Can you hold my cat?” Loki let himself be held out awkwardly. He was obviously being used as a ploy to keep Bucky from changing his mind and bolting. Loki was pulled into a soft hug. “Take a seat.” Bucky was ushered in before Tony scurried off. “Stebie, my cat found your friend!”

Loki let out a huff.

“Strange fella,” Bucky whispered. Loki couldn’t agree more, but he wouldn’t have Tony any other way.

The whispers in the kitchen were far from hushed. Loki could feel Bucky tensing up. He caught Bucky’s eyes before looking at his brush on the coffee table then back to Bucky.

His message was received and a moment later he was being brushed carefully.

It felt so good, but not as good as the knowledge that he helped someone, that he brought Tony closer to his other soulmate.

He wanted to pat himself on the back for a job well done.

*****

When breakfast was served the table wasn’t large enough for Loki and Bucky to both sit at it.

Loki’s bowl was placed in the kitchen, away from them.

Loki understood it.

Now that Tony had Bucky Loki would fall into the shadows again.

*****

“How much do you remember?” Steve asked hesitantly after dinner. They’d all relocated to the living room. Steve had tried to convince the others to let him talk to Bucky alone, but Tony had been too eager.

“About my time as the Winter Soldier? Or my years before that?”

“Both.”

“I… only remember blurs from when I was not what I am now. I know we grew up together and that we fought together, but nothing else about that time period.”

“Oh.” Steve’s expression fell.

“I remember even less about my time under Hydra. I started remembering,” Bucky looked down, “but it became too much. I blacked out. Since then every time I try I feel scared, the kind of scared that gets people killed.”

Steve looked disappointed, but resilient.

“Where do you want to go from here? I have a place in New York, but we can stay here or you two can stay here.” Tony’s voice was careful as he spoke. Loki could tell how fragile he was feeling. Loki bit him and Tony gave a full body flinch before smiling at Loki.

“Where’s Aslan going?” Bucky asked while eyeing Loki.

“He’s name’s not Aslan and he’s with me.” Tony clutched Loki who patted Tony’s face in return.

“What’s his name then?” Bucky was staring hard at Loki.

“I don’t know. He kind of just responds to anything.” Tony booped Loki on the nose. “He’s a good cat.” Bucky hummed in agreement.

“I don’t know where I want to go. I just know I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

*****

Loki was running from one end of the jet to the other, chasing the red dot.

He wasn’t really that interested in it beyond a primal urge, but playing with the laser pointer seemed to be the only thing that helped Bucky stay calm in an area he couldn’t escape without causing his own death.

Steve had a furrow on his brow and was concentrating on the tablet he was reading. Bucky pointed the laser on Steve’s crotch.

Loki didn’t hold back his delight at Bucky’s mischief and pounced down hard onto Steve.

He let out a yelp before cupping himself.

Bucky was chuckling at Steve. Loki attacked his leg to get him back in the game.

*****

“I just think it would be best if Bucky and I were on our own for a bit,” Steve said to Tony who was frozen in his seat. Loki growled at Steve.

“But… he’s my soulmate.”

“Don’t you think that would be a lot for him to take in right now? You are a bit… much.” Loki hissed at Steve who steadfastly ignored him. “He knows me. We’ve always been pals. A friendly face would help.”

“Yeah, but your friendly face could be here. Jarvis already set up a floor for you both, completely private.”

“Buck and I grew up with nothing, but each other. I don’t think a swanky place like this would be helpful to his recovery.”

“No problem. I could buy an apartment in your old neighborhood and we can all live there.”

“You don’t get it, Tony. I don’t want some faggot corrupting my friend.” Tony’s mouth hung open and Loki was equally stunned. “I’m sorry, but I have to protect him from bad influences like you while he’s recovering.”

Steve left before Loki or Tony could pull themselves together.

*****

Tony was curled up on bed. Loki was carefully grooming him, filling the room with the sound of his purring. He was kneading Tony’s shoulder.

Tony’s brown eyes were blank as he stared at the ceiling.

Loki wanted to go after Steve and make him pay, but he was afraid to leave Tony alone. He also knew that Tony wouldn’t want any harm to befall Steve despite what he said.

Loki was relieved when Pepper appeared.

She slipped out of her heels and into the bed, pulling Tony to her chest.

His sobs were heartbreaking.

*****

“The bottom of my Louis Vuitton heels won’t be the only thing red when I’m done with him!” Pepper shouted. Loki had never seen her angry, but knew her fury was warranted. 

“No, it’s fine.”

“This is far from fine, Tony! I can’t believe that prick! Seventy years in ice gave him brain damage—Actually, this is probably some 40s, white male entitlement bullshit!” Pepper stopped her pacing. “God, I want to punch my grandfather, then put Captain fucking America through a meat grinder!”

“He’s still my friend.”

“Friends don’t talk to other friends like that. You don’t want someone in your life like that, Tony—someone who thinks less of someone else just because they are different.” Pepper put her hands on her hips and looked like the goddess of war. “I’m going to tear him a new asshole. He can’t keep you away from your soulmate.”

“But what if Bucky has the same beliefs? They grew up together. They lived in the same apartment complex, attended the same church, went to the same school… How could he not think that way too?”

“That doesn’t mean they have the same beliefs. All those things could be said about my sister and me,” Pepper grimaced, “but we’re like day and night.”

“You’re still mad that she threw away your acceptance letter to your dream college.”

“Damn right.”

*****

 “I’m going to whoop his ass,” Sam said while putting his beer down and standing. Tony was staring at his glass of scotch. “He said you’re the one who thought it was a good idea for them to go it alone. I only came here to ask you to reconsider. It’s a well-known fact that being in your soulmate’s presence helps with trauma recovery.” He took a swig of his beer. “Man, I really misjudged Steve.”

“Me too. I shouldn’t have though. My dad was a homophobe. He and Steve were friends. I’m just,” Tony hesitated. Sam walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support. “What if Bucky is the same way? I don’t even know him. We could be platonic soulmates. I’d be fine with that, but if he hated me…” Tony sighed. “My sexual history is plastered all over the internet. It’s no secret that I’m attracted to more than just females.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions. You’ll just psych yourself out.”

“You sound like Pepper.” Tony chuckled halfheartedly.

“She’s a woman of action. I appreciate that.”

“Want me to set you two up on a date?” Tony’s question blindsided Sam.

“When I’m not searching for brainwashed spies I live in DC. She lives in New York.”

“I have a private jet. It can whisk you back and forth in no time.”

“Let’s put that on the backburner,” Sam said while smiling fondly. “We need to focus on the problem at hand.”

“Yup, you and Pepper will be a power couple.”

*****

While Pepper, Sam, and Tony were making plans Loki was doing his own legwork. It was easy for him to find the shabby apartment Steve had taken Bucky to since he still had the tracking spell on Bucky.

He was uncertain what to do from there though. Jarvis and Tony thought Loki was curled up sleeping in the sun. He couldn’t just show up here in his cat form.

Loki didn’t necessarily need to be seen in order for his plan to work.

He turned invisible and briefly considered shifting to his Aesir form. The idea… made him uncomfortable. He’d been in his cat form for months now. He was relaxed in this form. It was comfortable and familiar in a way his Aesir form never was, and in a way he’d never be in his natural form.

Loki pushed his disheartening thoughts back and sat on the rickety fire escape outside of Steve and Bucky’s apartment.

Steve was talking _at_ Bucky, trying to get him to remember.

Bucky, for his part was staring blankly at him.

Loki decided to hurry things along.

He cast a sleeping spell on Steve. It was subtle compared to the average sleeping spell. Steve’s breathing slowed. His eyelids drooped. It only took five minutes for him to bid Bucky goodnight.

Bucky didn’t move or say anything.

Loki deepened Steve’s sleep and made himself invisible before letting out a soft meow.

Bucky’s head snapped to Loki’s direction. His eyes narrowed and he stood. Loki let out another meow. Bucky ran to the window and snapped the lock as he shoved it open.

Loki trotted away and meowed again. Bucky hopped out onto the fire escape.

It was a dirty trick, especially since Bucky was in a delicate mental state.

*****

It took Loki two hours to lure Bucky to the base of Stark Tower.

Loki had to admire Bucky’s unwavering focus and ability to guess where Loki would meow next.

Loki slipped through the automatic door that didn’t actually sense him.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to enter the tower.

*****

“Sir, Bucky Barnes has just entered the lobby,” Jarvis said as Loki teleported up and seamlessly took the spot of his shade. He let out a hum and trotted over to Tony.

“Well, let him up, J!” Tony’s leg started shaking with excitement. “Why didn’t I shave today?” Tony whispered while rubbing at the stubble on his face. “Are there any records of his favorite drink or food?”

“No known records,” Jarvis reported.

Tony stood before quickly falling back in his seat.

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s a homophobe?”

“He is here on his own volition. Please take heart in that.” Jarvis words seemed to have little effect on Tony’s anxiety.

“I need a drink.” Loki jumped onto his lap before he could stand again. “Mittens,” Tony whined out, “daddy needs a drink.” Loki settled further onto his lap.

He had no problem with Tony drinking. He just liked giving him a hard time.

The elevator opened. Tony looked over expectantly and Bucky walked from the hallway a moment later.

“Nice place.” Bucky looked at Loki. “Can I play with your cat?”

*****

Their conversation started out stilted. Tony was a bundle of nerves and Bucky was out of practice.

Bucky did respond in kind though, and that’s more than can be said when Loki saw him in his apartment.

They started out with talking about Loki, not that either of them knew he was Loki.

The topic shifted to modern times and how the world came to be.

It was a fascination subject to all three of them even though Loki couldn’t actively participate. He liked how they were both trying to puzzle it out. Bucky was very intuitive, guessing events that would probably cause the present outcome with surprising accuracy.

Loki felt his knowledge expand and some of the things he had overhead since he came to this realm.

The first time Bucky chucked Tony’s face lit up with a blinding smile.

Loki felt himself getting drowsy despite the good company and rested his chin on Bucky’s leg.

He felt content.

*****

Loki felt Bucky tense, making him wake up.

His eyes were sharp. Both Tony and Bucky were silent.

Steve was standing at the edge of the living room, his arms crossed and jaw clenched stubbornly.

Loki meowed inquisitively. He sat on Bucky’s lap to act as a barrier between him and Steve. Bucky relaxed slightly, in turn helping Tony relax.

Bucky began petting him with his metal hand.

“That was a real dick move,” Tony growled out. “That elevator panel is coming straight out of your bank account. I don’t like when people break my stuff.”

“Give me a number and I’ll write the check.” He turned his attention to Bucky, his stance becoming easy as he smiled. “Bucky, let’s go home.”

“Home?” That word alone gave Loki and uncomfortable feeling, one that seemed to mirror Bucky’s.

“In Brooklyn with me, like the good old days.” Steve’s eyes took on a glassy sheen.

“I don’t remember that,” Bucky sated bluntly. Steve deflated, but quickly recovered.

“That’s okay. We have plenty of time to recover your memories.”

“I don’t want them.”

A shocked silence fell over the room. Loki was tempted to look backwards to see Bucky’s expression, but knew that could be seen as un-cat-like behavior.

“Wha—what?” Steve’s whole body began shaking and he looked at the ground in confusion.

“I…” Bucky hesitated. “I sought you out because you were the only thing familiar in this world. I read. The world became less strange to me. I don’t want to go back when I can move forward.”

Tony let out a low whistle of amazement.

“A man after my own heart,” Tony said while sitting back and putting a hand over his arc reactor.

Steve visibly flinched.

“Let’s move forward together then. This place is still new to me too.” Steve held out his hand to him. Bucky gave it a confused look.

“Okay.” Bucky didn’t move Loki or go to stand up. Steve opened his hand wider. “Tony offered me a place here. He has better access to knowledge and security against Hydra.”

“But we’re friends.”

“No. Tony is my friend.”

“Buck, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I don’t like the name Bucky. Tony didn’t want to tell me what you said to him that made him uncomfortable, but Jarvis did.”

“When?” Tony asked with wide eyes.

“Bathroom.”

“Sneaky.” Tony made it clear that it was a compliment rather than an insult. “What name do you prefer? Or have you not decided yet?”

“I didn’t mean those things. I was just trying to protect you. I…”

“I took care of myself for months after I was,” Bucky hesitated, “ _reborn_. The only difference is that I’m stationary now. The tower has security for when Hydra locates me.”

“He gave me a few tips to up security. J is already working on them.” Tony looked proud.

“It will be more secure if I’m here.” The turn in the conversation caught even Loki off guard.

“You are a good fighter,” Bucky agreed. He looked over to Tony.

“If you’re going to stay here it’s going to strictly be on a professional level. That means you’ll have to hold in all your small minded thoughts and prejudices. Standard security outfit. Entry level pay and position. You’ll be going through diversity training. My earlier invitation for you to stay here has been revoked. That elevator panel is coming from your first paycheck. None of these terms are negotiable and I retain the right to discontinue your employment at my own and my associates’ discretion. Do you agree?”

Steve looked like he was grinding his teeth.

Tony stared at him with steady eyes and Loki added his glare to it. He couldn’t see Bucky’s expression.

“Fine.”

*****

“Why would you put him on entry level?” Maria Hill asked while setting her tea down. She was Stark Industries’ head of security and Loki found her very reasonable and diligent, especially compared to the warriors he grew up with.

“Various reasons,” Pepper explained, sitting straight as she always did while attending to business. “He has never worked as a guard. We’d usually grant veterans higher positions due to their military background, but corporate espionage and the threats facing Stark Industries are different than how things were conducted during WWII. The key factor is his intolerance and hateful language pertaining to those with sexual orientations that do not conform to his belief system. That would normally disqualify him from our employment, but his stubborn nature is well known and this course of action gives us the most control of the situation. Do you disagree?”

Loki really admired her efficiency and began purring on her lap. She absentmindedly laid her hand on him.

“It’s easier to monitor a variable with skills like his when he’s under Jarvis’ watchful eye.” Hill nodded in agreement. “I’ll keep an eye on him, Ms. Potts.”

“Thank you.” It was a dismissal and Maria took it as such.

Once she was gone Pepper stood as Loki hopped off her lap. She pulled out a lint roller from her purse and did away with the dark hair Loki left behind on her dress.

Loki was very happy that Tony had such competent companions and employees.

*****

“I got you a present!” Tony said when Bucky walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse. “Baby name books!”

“Baby?”

“Well, babies grow into adults, so I guess it’s just it’s just a name book.” Tony paused. “I got you a name book!” Loki wanted to laugh at his enthusiasm. Bucky still looked confused. “You said you didn’t like the name Bucky so I thought you might want to see some options.”

“I decided on a name last night. I was coming here to tell you.”

“Lay it on me, Robo Cop.” Bucky gave him a brief look of confusion, but didn’t comment.

“James, I want to go by the name James. It was once mine, but it doesn’t… The name Bucky isn’t who I am. James catches my attention, but doesn’t feel like a burden.” James’ jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly, as if he wanted to say more.

“James it is! Real classy. This calls for a celebration! Anything you want to do?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“I guess we just have to try a lot of things until we know what you like!”

*****

Loki was flicking his tail in time with the music.

James and Tony had tried various things to see what James liked.

Drinking had no effect on James, Tony was walloped when they played videogames, eating had been entertaining for a short while, but more confusing for James than anything, James had taken an analytical stance when they watched a movie, they’d ended up dancing.

They’d been going at it for an hour now, switching from different styles to style. Tony commented that many of James’ styles were from different decades and countries. The news had made James frown initially, but after being pulled into Tony’s arms as a new song began.

Tony picked up on James’ moves, chuckling at some of the more outdated ones. He James a few moves of his own.

James was smiling and looked truly carefree for the first time.

Loki was happy for them, but had an underlying sadness.

This could have been his life if he hadn’t been so selfish and destructive.

*****

“Natasha and Clint are coming.” Tony had discussed his teammates with James in passing. “You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to. They said they had important information.”

“She’s the one I fought against in DC,” James said bluntly.

“She’s not angry with you and doesn’t hold a grudge.” James frowned. “They gave me permission to tell you a few things about themselves, if you want to hear it.”

“Why?”

“Because they want to help.”

“But… why would they want to help?”

“Because in one way or another they’ve been where you are and because they want to be your friend.”

James gasped. It was a broken sound and he collapsed into his seat. Before Loki or Tony could do anything James broke into sobs.

*****

The three of them had been cuddled together for over an hour. James’ tears had slowed down.

Tony had whispered to him about how Natasha had been forged, beaten, and had her personality burned away, turning her into a living weapon. He explained how Loki had warped Clint’s mind and loyalties, making him kill his friends and betray everything he stood for.

The stories only made Loki feel worse, his never ending regret somehow deepening.

James grew somber. Tony gripped his hand.

Loki wanted to fall asleep and never wake again.

*****

“Where’s Steve?” Natasha asked while getting comfortable on a barstool. Clint was mixing a drink, his eyes weary and downturned. James was completely tense, despite Loki using all his cat like abilities to keep him at ease. “Pepper let you have a cat?”

Tony made a childish noise.

“Pepper isn’t my boss—Well, she is my boss, but I didn’t need her permission to get a cat. I’m an adult.” Clint let out a snort.

“Steve?” Natasha asked again, ignoring him.

“He said a lot of shitty things.”

“Homophobic things,” James added on.

Natasha’s eyes flickered between Tony and James.

“That was quick.”

“No, we’re not…” Tony made a strange hand motion. Loki pretended to gag, as if he was going to cough up a hairball. He stopped when everyone was thoroughly distracted from Tony’s awkwardness.

Tony had not discussed with James their soulmarks. Loki wouldn’t let conclusions be jumped to until Tony was ready for the knowledge to be shared.

“J, order something to prevent hairballs.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What’s the big news, assassin twins?”

“Loki’s scepter was taken by Hydra.”

Loki had just enough self-control to stop his claws from digging into the couch.

“Fuck,” Tony said under his breath.

“Yup,” Clint agreed, taking the spot next to Natasha, gripping his drink tightly.

“Hydra,” James whispered. Loki plopped into James’ lap, rolling on his back, begging for a belly rub. It had his intended effect. James scratched Loki’s tummy softly, letting out a slow breath. Loki caught his arm playfully, biting down until his teeth met flesh. James didn’t even flinch, only smile.

“Thor is heading back from New Zealand. He still hasn’t found a trace of Loki and now that SHIELD is gone he only has his own tracking skills. We don’t know where Bruce is or if he’ll even want to join in on getting the scepter back.”

“I know where he is. He’ll definitely want to help.” Tony stood and scooped Loki up. “You hear that, Jonesy? We’re going to get us some alien tech.”

*

Loki was eyeing Steve.

All the Avengers were present, but Loki paid them no mind. He wasn’t worried about Thor recognizing him.

They were constructing a plan on how to find and attack the Hydra bases.

Steve kept trying to talk to them, but if he even went slightly off topic the group resolutely ignored him.

News of what he’d said had quickly circulated around the team.

Steve’s mouth was in a firm line as the other Avengers went out of their way to be friendly and cordial with each other.

James was mostly silent, eyes steadily on the back wall. The others had tried to engage him, but he only spoke to add to their plan.

Loki knew that they didn’t really need to make a plan, not with what Loki was going to do.

But it’s not like he could say as much.

*****

Three days later and an hour before the Avengers were set to attack the first Hydra base two packages arrived in the lobby of Stark Tower.

Jarvis saw them blink into existence and he alerted the team. They had assembled in the lobby in under two minutes. The civilians had been cleared out in half that time.

“That is my brother’s handwriting.” Thor’s voice had a tinge of pain in his voice.

Clint let out a string of curses.

“Hydra and now this?” Bruce asked from across the lobby, keeping his distance.

“Feels like a trap. Why would he come out to play after all this time?”

“If it is a trap I shall be the one with whom the burden falls upon.” Thor stepped towards the packages without hesitation. “Stand back, my friends.”

He held up his hammer in one hand while carefully opening the long box with the other.

Just as Jarvis reported, it was Loki’s scepter. Thor didn’t touch it, merely shifting the padding to see if there was anything else inside the box. He closed it when he found nothing else, shifting his attention to the other package. It was smaller and easier to open.

“It’s papers,” Thor paused, “on Hydra.”

James moved forward and picked up the papers before anyone could stop him.

They were all tense.

“It’s a list of Hydra bases,” James said tonelessly as he flipped to the next page. “And hand drawn maps.” James narrowed his eyes as he kept going through them. “I think… I recognize some of these places.”

*****

Loki went out of his way to not be around when the Avengers came back from the lobby.

He didn’t want to hear how untrustworthy he was, how much they hated him.

*****

They were off to raid Hydra bases. Loki had hidden away when Tony had tried to take him with them.

He knew it was selfish, but he didn’t want to hear what Tony thought of him.

Now that Tony had Bucky…. Loki knew he should leave, let them grow together, but he didn’t.

He put a shade in his place and kept track of Tony and his team from a distance.

He disabled the worst of the security and traps, interfered with the Hydra agent that were trying to track James, and collect as much information on Hydra as he could.

Loki sent the information the tower lobby the same way he did before.

The Avengers were making quick work of the bases with his help.

Loki could see Tony and James growing closer as the rift between Steve and the other Avengers stayed the same.

It was both painful and comforting to see the way Tony and James cared for each other. The others were very hesitant around the former brainwashed assassin, but Tony pulled them into his conversations with James.

Loki did play a part in keeping Steve away from Tony. It was a simple confusion spell, nothing Thor could detect. Whenever Steve and Tony were within the same room Steve would find it harder to form words. Loki had placed the counter spell in Captain America’s uniform, so that the charm wouldn’t interfere with their battles.

*****

Loki was doing his usual scouting ahead when he found a pair of siblings in a Hydra base. They were powerful and intended to harm Tony.

He wanted to kill them, to eliminate them before they could hurt Tony, but…

But their anger was one he knew well, one that had led him to do things he regretted. He saw himself in them.

Instead of killing them he whisked the pair away.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda kept showing him vision of him killing Tony in horrific ways.

Loki breathed in deeply.

The horror that encompassed him was strangely gratifying. He deserved to be punished for all he did.

Wanda kept screaming at him and Pietro tried slamming into his green shield.

He could feel the scepter’s energy on them. It had pried open their potential, but such a method did not lend itself to having control.

Loki had honed his magic over hundreds of years, yet his power still slipped free on occasions.

“You’re with him!” Wanda shrieked, red energy blasting from her hands. Pietro was slammed against the concrete walls. “Pietro!” She tried to move towards him, but her magic hit him harder the closer she got.

She was starting to get hysterical.

“I’m alright,” Pietro wheezed out.

Loki cast a protective shield around Pietro, telegraphing his movements so that they wouldn’t be startled by the spell.

He saw his hands deep in Tony’s guts, his brown eyes wide with panic.

Loki let the scene pass by, not stumbling when he saw reality came back into focus.

“You must separate your emotions from your magic,” Loki said. She sent another lash of red energy his way. He could feel it against his shield, violent and strong.

Pietro staggered back to his feet.

“Do not talk to my sister.” Pietro gripped the gashes in the wall, using them to hold himself up.

“There was a reason Hydra kept you two in different rooms. The you are untested and undisciplined.”

“Outsider,” Wanda hissed, eyeing the green shield around Pietro.

“Yes, I am an outsider. My soul it twined to Tony Stark’s. I should have killed you the moment I realized your hatred towards him, but I did not.” Loki looked between each other. “You both know the compulsion to protect your soulmate keenly.” Twins were always guaranteed to be platonic soulmates. “You must ask yourselves why I have not moved to put an end to such an obvious threat.”

Neither answered, but Loki could see the judgement in Wanda’s eyes. She thought he was weak.

Loki let out a full-bodied laugh. It felt strange. He was used to his little huffs while in cat form.

“No, I have killed more for less. I wonder how long you must have been locked away to not recognize me.” Loki giggled, feeling suddenly giddy. “You are both so young, wrapped up in yourselves.” He had been like that, still was like that, but his rage had burned away when he found his soulmate. Having each other just made their rage burn brighter.

*****

He let them ware themselves out.

“May we talk now?”

Loki teleported away the blurred fist could hit him.

*****

“I wish to help—”

He narrowly avoided Wanda’s attack.

*****

“Breakfast?”

Wanda screamed at him.

*****

Loki sighed, missing his cat naps.

He wondered if he was ever that bullheaded.

*****

They didn’t stop even after a week and a half.

Loki felt his patience slipping away.

It became worse when Wanda started graphically describing how she’d torture Tony to death if she ever got a chance. It was somehow more horrifying than the visions she pushed into his head because he didn’t know what was coming.

*****

Wanda’s screaming was giving Loki a migraine. He didn’t know how she hadn’t shouted herself hoarse yet.

Loki had to do something about this. His method wasn’t working.

His solution came in the form of Hela.

Many thought she was his daughter, but she had been alive long before him.

He used a communication spell and she answered him.

“Prince Loki.” She nodded at him.

“Queen Hela.” Loki bowed to her, acknowledging her higher status.

“What do you wish to speak of?”

“I have two people that are threatening my soulmate, but I cannot bear to kill them. I was hoping you could take them to your realm. It will hopefully give them a new perspective.”

Hela raised her single eyebrow. The other side of her face was dead with only a few hairs.

“Quite a change of pace for you. I remember many dying at your hand.”

“My soulmate is a hero and I—I hurt him while seeking revenge against Odin.”

“Who is this person who has enraptured you so?”

“Tony Stark of Midgard. I have been posing as a cat to stay in his presence.”

“Iron Man? Yes, he was slated for my realm many times, yet has refused to parish.”

Loki smiled weakly.

“Yes, that sounds like him.”

“What will I get in return for taking this problem off your hands?”

“What do you want?” he asked warily. She smiled mischievously. It was one of the reasons some thought they were related.

“You are to put an end to your charade in a year’s time.”

Loki turned his eyes to the ground, contemplating her deal.

Loki knew that his time at Tony’s side was coming to end. Now that he found his other soulmate… Loki couldn’t bear to watch them.

“Yes… I agree to your terms.”

A dark miasma drifted out from her feet and soon after Loki no longer hear Wanda’s shouting.

*****

Loki made his way into James’ room while in his cat form.

For the past few months a plan had been in mind, one that he did not wish to enact.

He would piece together James’ mind even though it meant Tony would fall further away from Loki.

He had to do this though, for Tony, for the only person Loki loved.

Loki laid down on James’ pillow, startling him awake despite Loki’s delicate maneuvering.

He spotted Loki and relaxed.

Loki received a pet before James settled back under the covers.

When he began drifting off again Loki cast a spell on him, pushing him into a deep slumber. It would be easier that way and hopefully cause less interruptions.

Loki’s staff had granted him knowledge on how to enter the mind. The thought of it made him sick, but at least he was using the information for good.

James’ mind was riddled with holes and smears.

Loki sunk deeper, accessing his subconscious.

There was a wealth of information, but it was mostly on weapons and past targets. Loki pulled it higher even though he knew the knowledge would pain James. It was a part of him and he deserved to know it.

Most of the memories were in chronological order, thankfully.

He shifted them carefully into the holes of James’ mind, careful to put them in the right places.

It took hours and drained Loki physically and emotionally.

One memory in particular left Loki gasping.

The Winter Soldier was responsible for the death of Tony’s parents.

Loki was half tempted to shove the memory back down, but knew it wasn’t his place to do so.

James’ memories from before his time as the Winter Soldier were easier to retrieve and far more shocking.

*****

Loki watched James wake with wary eyes.

He gasped and a panic attack overcame him suddenly.

Loki meowed loudly at him and butted his head against his arm.

James looked at him and scooped him up, bury his face in Loki’s fur.

It took a few minutes, but his breath slowed down to a normal pace.

He let Loki go and pulled on a shirt and pants.

His fingers threaded through his hair before pulling at it roughly.

Loki hopped off the bed and laced himself back and forth between James’ legs.

It seemed to help.

James bolted for the bathroom and promptly threw up.

Loki looked at him with concern before running off to find Tony.

A soulmate’s presence was soothing.

Tony was still asleep in his bed.

Loki bit his ankle and Tony jolted up.

He groaned.

“J, can you feed him?”

“I believe he is trying to inform you of James’ distress.”

Tony frowned before giving Loki a pat on the head.

“Good job, Lassie.” Loki followed him back to James’ room. “What’s up, buttercup?” Tony asked while standing in the doorway of the bathroom. James was still clutching the toilet bowl.

“I remember,” James whispered. Tony stilled for a moment until James started gagging again. Tony swept his hair back before grabbing a hair tie from the counter and putting James’ hair in a bun.

“Is that a good thing?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Will you be alright if I go to grab you so ginger ale?”

James nodded stiffly.

Loki flopped against James’ leg and began purring.

“You’re a weird cat.” James chuckled, but it sounded more like sobs.

Loki meowed indignantly despite James speaking the truth.

Tony got back and opened the ginger ale before handing it to James.

He chugged half it down before throwing it back up.

“Slowly,” Tony said while rubbing his back.

“Steve lied about us being soulmates,” James blurted out and Tony froze. “My soulmark was on my left shoulder in the shape of his shield.” He retched again, but nothing came out. “I don’t know why he lied.”

Tony regained his ability to move and continued rubbing circled on James’ back.

“That’s certainly… news.” The disappointment in Tony’s eyes was as clear as day and Loki had no idea how to comfort him.

“There’s more.” James squeezed the edge of the toilet with his metal hand, breaking off a chunk.

“Go ahead. I’m here for you.”

“I—the Winter Soldier killed your parents. I’m sorry and I understand if you hate me.”

Tony was struck into stillness again, but recovered faster than last time.

“I… I don’t know what to say, but I don’t hate you. You’re not the Winter Soldier. You’re James Barnes, recovery POW and a new man. You didn’t kill my parents. The ones that controlled you did.”

James breathed in shakily, not tearing his eyes away from the toilet bowl.

“I need some time to collect my thoughts.”

“Anything you need, you got it.”

Tony squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

*****

“Why would you do that?” Shouting snapped Loki out of his nap. He skipped his usual stretches and went to investigate.

“Because Tony Stark doesn’t care about anyone, but himself!” Steve shouted back, making Loki hiss and raising his hackles.

The pair was in the kitchen. Tony was at the table clutching his head. Natasha was hugging him with a blank look on her face.

“You obviously don’t know shit about Tony! He’s the most caring person I know! You manipulated him!” James shouted.

“He was hardly doing anything to find you, but the second I said you were his soulmate it was the only thing he did!”

“Oh really?! And what was all that homophobic bullshit? I remember you happily sucking my cock countless times!”

Steve looked wounded and Loki hissed at him.

“I didn’t want him to touch you. You’re my soulmate, Bucky.”

“I’m not your property and stop calling me Bucky! I’m not that man anymore.” James punched the fridge and looked startled at his out lash. “You didn’t just lie to Tony. You lied to all of us. Get out.”

“Just give me a chance. We can be happy together again. We’re meant for each other.”

“Get out before I throw you out.”

Steve’s eyes glistened with tears before he turned to leave.

*****

Tony was tapping a pen on his desk in a sharp staccato. Loki was curled up on his lap trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

Bruce was with him, seemingly unbothered by the noise as he read a scientific journal.

He’d tried to talk to him a few times, but Tony shrugged him off with clipped answers.

Loki snuck his paw under Tony’s shirt, resting it over his soulmark.

His posture eased slightly and Loki started purring.

“This is fucked up,” Tony said while throwing aside his pen.

“Yup, but at least James cleared things up. Jarvis should be done with finding the Hydra agents in the government soon enough and then we can get back to fighting them. I don’t really condone revenge, but I know how good it can feel.”

Tony’s lips thinned.

“James also mentioned that he took a suitcase of super soldier serums out of the back of my father’s car.” Bruce’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “They were used to create more Winter Soldiers. They were volunteers. I don’t know what to do about it. If we turn them over to the government they’ll just experiment on them and try to reproduce the serum, to create more weapons. If I keep them on ice in a secure the location, there is always a chance they’ll get loose. And what kind of life is that, locked in a prison of ice. It qualifies as cruel and unusual.”

“I think we should have a team meeting about it.” Tony gave him a look. “Without Steve, of course. I’m still trying to reconcile the fact that he lied and with his public persona.”

“Yeah, okay.”

*****

Natasha and Clint wanted to kill the other Winter Soldiers, showing their assassin roots.

Bruce voted for them being locked in a secure place while still in cryo.

Tony didn’t know which option was best.

They came to an agreement when Thor offered to take them to Asgard’s dungeons. He assured them that in the thousands of years the dungeon had existed no one had ever escaped. 

*****

Tony redesigned the power source of the cryogenic storage so that they wouldn’t be woken.

The Bifrost lit up, taking them and Thor away.

*****

Their hunt for Hydra bases was renewed with fresh vigor.

Loki always scouted ahead, but felt like he wasn’t doing enough.

He started going to random hospitals and using his magic to cure and lessen illnesses.

He went under the alias of Luka Smith, wanting to leave at least some trail behind. Something to prove he was still there.

Loki regretted his deal with Hela.

If he hadn’t made it, he could have had more time with Tony.

Loki couldn’t lie to him about that though.

Once Asgard knew Thor was certain to deliver the news to the Avengers.

Loki would have to tell Tony before that. It was better if Loki explained himself, even if his excuses would do no good.

Loki magically extracted the shrapnel from Tony’s chest and spent every night healing his old wounds and aches. 

He cherished their time together even as it slipped away.

He enjoyed watching James heal from his time as a POW. It would still be many years before he’d find peace.

Steve was a problem.

He kept trying to get to James even though he’d been kicked him out of his life.

Loki could tell how betrayed James felt and he often rested his hand on his metal shoulder where his soulmark once was.

Loki sat in on a conversation between Natasha and James. She admitted to him that she had killed her soulmate. She had no idea about their connection until it was too late.

They found solace in each other and Loki was happy they had grown closer as friends.

He could tell that Tony was pained when he looked at James.

He tried to continue their budding relationship, but James thought it was best if he worked on trying to come to term with his past.

Tony had been sad, but understanding.

He also visited his parents’ graves on more than one occasion.

The year was coming to a close and Loki hardened his resolve.

He snuggled as close to Tony as possible the night before, just savoring being with him.

Morning came and with it Loki’s surrender to the truth.

He hopped onto Tony’s desk, accidentally startling him.

“Crookshanks,” Tony greeted while giving him a scratch under the chin. Loki pulled away though.

Loki pulled a piece of paper over with his paw before writing on it with his magic.

_Please don’t be alarmed, Tony, but I am not a mere cat._

“Jarvis,” Tony called out. “Am I hallucinating?”

“No, Sir. Shall I call the Avengers?”

_Please don’t. I mean you no harm. I’ve come to confess my sins before I return home._

“Don’t call them, but have them on standby.” Tony looked at Loki for a hard moment. “Sins?”

_I have wronged you and hurt hundreds. I was never worthy of your presence, but I couldn’t resist. We are soulmates. Your soulmark is on your hip. It is a swirl of green that glows._

Tony’s mouth gaped open.

_I also preformed spells on you and James without your consent. I pieced James’ mind back together and removed the shrapnel from your chest. I also healed some of the damage in your body._

“Let me see your soulmark.” Loki disappeared a patch of fur from his chest, revealing the soulmark that mirrored Tony’s arc reactor, but it was far smaller. “J, can you see it?”

“No.”

“Who are you and how did you wrong me?”

Loki hopped off the desk and closed his eyes. Now was the moment of truth.

Green glimmered over him as he felt his bones shift.

It only took a moment.

Tony’s gasp was painful.

Loki couldn’t bring himself to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered, feeling tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but I couldn’t help myself. I probably would have kept going on as your cat, but I made a deal with someone and all she wanted in return was for me to tell the truth.”

“What kind of deal?” Tony’s voice was full of suspicion and anger, making Loki flinch.

“There was a pair of twins. They hated you because a bomb from your company landed on their house and killed their parents. They joined Hydra and volunteered to be experimented on with the staff Hydra had stolen from SHIELD. They had planned to murder you. I couldn’t kill them. They reminded me too much of my old self. I made a deal where they were sent to a different realm so that they couldn’t harm you.”

“Data taken from Hydra bases line up with Loki’s story,” Jarvis said.

“I need to go to Asgard now though to tell them the truth and yield to their justice.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Loki looked up at him in surprise.

“I’m coming with you,” Tony repeated. “I want to see if you’re really my soulmate.”

“Mortals aren’t permitted in Asgard.”

“Thor took his Lady Jane there a few months ago.”

“My return will not be welcomed and I fear Asgard’s fury may fall upon you for our association.”

“I’ll risk it. When do we leave?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

*****

Loki watched on in his cat form as Tony urged Thor to go back to Asgard.

Thor was understandably confused, but agreed to go.

Taking Tony through the hidden passages of Yggdrasil made Loki smile. Tony was amazed by all the things Loki had taken for granted. Seeing the cosmos was nothing new to Loki.

They were also forced to hold hands so that Tony wouldn’t be swept away by the power of the world tree.

They arrived in Asgard and any joy Loki had from their trip faded away.

He’d already told Tony that the first person he was going to see was his mother.

She was going to be the only one happy to see him.

The path to her solarium was familiar.

She was sitting in the sun while weaving.

Another familiar sight.

He sent off a wave of magic to her before revealing himself and Tony.

“Loki?” Frigga whispered.

“Yes, it is me. I have come to atone for my crimes.”

Frigga moved from her seat and engulfed him in a hug. Loki gasped before returning the hug.

“And who is your companion?” Frigga asked when they broke apart.

“He is one of Thor’s allies, Tony Stark of Midgard. His warrior name is Iron Man. He is also my… soulmate. Nothing has been decided though since I only revealed myself today to him and since I wronged him many times over.”

“There’s always room for forgiveness,” Frigga said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Loki tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

“I’m not certain Loki is telling the truth about us being soulmates,” Tony said.

“Lying about being someone’s soulmate is punishable by death in Asgard.”

“Yeah, well do you know what his soulmark looks like?”

“Yes, he used to draw it all the time when he was a boy.” Frigga made a circle with her finger in the air, blue light following her fingertip before she filled in the middle. It looked just like Tony’s arc reactor.

Tony stared at it.

“That’s... unexpected.”

“An unexpected delight, I’m sure.” Frigga gave Tony a narrow eyed stare that dared him to contradict her.

“Yeah, it’s that.” Tony shuffled his feet.

“Good, let us go see the All-Father.”

*****

The walk to Odin’s study was a painful one.

Guards looked at Loki with surprise and contempt.

They ran into Sif and Loki was certain that she would have attacked if Frigga wasn’t there. Instead she left, certainly to tell her band of friends.

A guard opened the door for them and Odin’s eye pinned Loki in place. Frigga ushered him forward and Loki nearly stumbled.

“All-Father.” Loki bowed deeply before going to one knee. “I have come to submit myself to your justice.” He kept his eyes on the ground.

“You have dishonored Asgard.” Odin’s voice rumbled as he spoke.

“Odin,” Frigga said in a warning tone.

“You abused your position as regent king, tried to kill Thor, slaughtered countless Jotuns, tried to commit suicide, attacked Midgard and lost the battle, and put your mother through great pain.”

“You speak the truth, all except for me trying to commit suicide. I merely wished to escape from a place I no longer felt connected to. May I speak in my defense?” Odin let out a growl that Loki interpreted as permission. “The unveiling of my,” Loki didn’t want to admit he was a Jotun in front of Tony, “distasteful origins shattered me. I was not of a sound mind. Jotunheim had declared war on Asgard. I did not wish to see a single Aesir die. When you fell into Odin-Sleep what little guidance I had was lost and a responsibility I never fathomed having was put on my shoulders. Mother had taken to sitting at your side. She was silent and I believe distraught from all that had happened so quickly. I do not blame you for that,” he said while glancing in Frigga’s direction. She was frowning, but nodded at him. “I felt slighted by you and by the many years of you favoring Thor above me.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Yes, you did,” Frigga cut in. “As I have told you many times before.” Odin scowled, but did not try to argue with her.

“I do not forgive you for that and I don’t know if I ever will. I took my anger out on Thor, which I regret. I would also argue that my attack upon Jotunheim was a wise decision even if my motives to prove myself to you as worthy were impure. I regret the Jotun lives that were lost, but I shan’t apologize for all the Aesir lives I saved. I must ask you why you count my attack upon Midgard as one of my sins.”

“Thor claimed the realm to be under his protection. Attacking it is an attack on him. What’s worse is that you lost.”

“I did not lose. I put an end to my endeavor when I realized I was attacking my soulmate’s home. I am also certain that Thor does not agree with your reasoning about my invasion being an attack on him. If there is to be punishment for that I ask that Thor decides upon it.”

“And what of the cruelty that you inflicted on Frigga?”

“I have apologized.”

“And I have forgiven him,” Frigga added in.

“I must think upon this. You are to be confined to your room until I have come to a decision.”

“I’d like to throw in my two cents,” Tony said and Loki bit his lip. He should have warned him not to speak. Tony could be loose with his tongue.

“Who are you?”

“Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. I fight alongside Thor on Earth—Midgard. Also Loki’s soulmate.”

“Speak, mortal.” 

“I hope you’ll take Loki’s actions after New York into account. He told me a few things about that time, but I still think there is a lot he didn’t say, a lot of good things.”

“That is inconsequential.”

“Thor told me about why he was banished. Starting a war is a pretty big deal in my book. You gave him a chance for redemption. Now would be a good time to start treating Loki as Thor’s equal.” There was venom in Tony’s voice.

“You will be given quarters far from Loki’s.” Odin turned his attention away from Tony. “Loki, you shall tell me of your actions.”

Before Loki could respond the door was thrown open.

“Brother!” Thor yelled before grabbing him in a hug. “I knew you would come back! We must throw a feast at once! All of Asgard will be in attendance and celebrate your return.”

“I find that doubtful,” Loki said while patting Thor on the arm.

“If they speak a single word against you I shall send them to Helheim with no mercy,” Thor said. His voice was completely sincere.

“We are discussing Loki’s punishment.”

“Father, I beg you to save such darkness for another day. Now is a time of merriment.” Odin scowled.

“Alert the servants that we shall have a feast tonight. You shall have no part in this discussion.”

“As you wish, father.” Thor bowed and gave Loki a sad look. “Man of Iron?”

“Took you long enough to notice me.” Tony winked at him. “Loki is my soulmate.”

“All the more reason for a feast!”

“Hold off on announcing it. I’m not even sure if I want this to be anything more than it already is.”

“But you are soulmates.” Thor sounded despondent.

“Yeah, so is James and Steve, but you know how that’s going. I’m still mad about Coulson’s death and him attacking New York.”

“I see, but I am sure you two will find great happiness together.” Thor bowed again to his father before leaving.

*****

“You brought James to me even though we are soulmates?” Tony asked after Loki recounted his time after attacking New York. They were standing outside of Odin’s study.

“I wanted you to be happy. I am not worthy of you. I was hoping he was.”

“You really helped me when you were a cat.”

“I can take on that form again if it pleases you.”

“Naw, that would be awkward now that I know you’re a real boy.”

“That is understandable.” Loki bowed his head in shame.

“Odin has confined you to your chambers, but he said nothing of having visitors,” Frigga said as she left Odin’s office, the door closed behind. “Off with you two. I shall have meals sent to your chambers, Loki.” Frigga waved them off.

“Your mom is pretty pushy,” Tony said when they were out of earshot.

Loki nodded and was smiling.

He really did love his mother.

*****

Loki felt his cheeks heating up as he stared at the meals. Every aphrodisiac was piled on.

“What?” Tony asked as he poked at his plate with a fork.

“It’s nothing.”

Tony gave him a sharp glare.

“I am tired of you lying to me.”

“I lied out of embarrassment,” Loki admitted. “These are all aphrodisiacs.”

“Frigga is a riot,” Tony said while chucking.

*****

They spoke of Loki’s time as a cat and about all the ways he’d helped.

Somehow the conversation moved to their childhoods.

Loki was surprised by how open Tony was being.

Thor had interrupted them once, but Loki had sent him away after another hug.

“What did you mean by ‘distasteful origins’?” Tony asked. Loki’s chest tightened.

“That is something I do not wish to speak of.”

“Reindeer Games, you know all about me and have seen me at my worst. This is clearly something big.” Loki reached over and took Loki’s hand in his own.

“I am not an Aesir. At the end of Asgard’s war with Jotunheim. Odin found me. I am the son of the king that was ruling at the time. He planned to use me as a bargaining chip. The Jotuns are a disgusting race that shows no mercy.” Loki did not offer to show him his true form. He wouldn’t be able to handle his look of disgust.

“I highly doubt that. You’re pretty damn refined.”

“I was raised in Asgard and forced to be like this. I dread what I would have been like had I lived my life on Jotunheim.”

“Hatred for the enemy always happens in war. It probably rolled over to what you learned. I never thought you’d be one to believe rumors.”

“I have met Jotuns. I know their nature.”

“Really? Because if my planet had just been invaded by a group of people Earth had lost a war to, two of which being Odin’s kids, I wouldn’t be all that civil.”

“You do not know what you speak of.” Loki took a sip of his drink, hoping Tony would drop the subject.

“Talk to your mom about it then. She’s a smart cookie.”

*****

Loki didn’t want to go to the feast.

Despite Thor’s pledge to smite anyone who said an ill word about him Loki knew there would be whispers just loud enough for Loki to hear.

It had happened hundreds of times before and would happen hundreds of times after, assuming he didn’t spend the rest of his life in Asgard’s dungeon.

There were half-hearted cheers as Loki entered the feast hall.

At least Thor’s was genuine.

Loki looked around for Tony. Frigga had whisked him off earlier, much to Tony’s horror.

He spotted him and felt his face heat up.

Tony was wearing Aesir armor. Loki felt his sex drive come back to life.

He’d seen Tony naked a handful of times before as his pet, but this was different.

Loki’s libido didn’t work the same when he was a cat. The sexual attraction hadn’t been there.

He ignored all others and went to his side.

“You look devastatingly handsome in that outfit and I haven’t a clue on how to handle that.”

Tony burst out laughing, his cheeks flushing.

“I guess you’ll just have to get used to it.” Loki’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “What you did was pretty fucked up, both before and after New York, but it’s been a long time since I felt this good. I want to see where this leads.”

Loki grinned so widely it nearly hurt. Tony smiled, but it was softer, almost whimsical.

“Allow me,” Loki said while gesturing to the table. He pulled out a seat for Tony.

“It's going to take more than that to charm me, Lokitty.” Tony winked at him while sitting down.

Loki blinked before feeling a rush of joy at the new nickname. He knew Tony only gave nicknames to people he liked.

Loki sat beside him while grinning. He glanced at Thor, who looked pleased with their interaction. Loki stuck his tongue out at Thor before focusing on Tony.

“I hope you will like Asgardian cuisine. If not, I can whip up something more palatable,” Loki offered. Tony arched an eyebrow.

“You can cook? Thor can't at all.”

Always compared to Thor, but it didn't bother him this time.

“Thor has little patience for the arts in any of their forms. My mother taught me how to cook food in preparation for crafting potions.” It was a good memory, one that had nearly been lost in his rage.

Loki sensed the whispers about him growing. He leaned away from Tony, somehow feeling disheartened by them despite centuries of ridicule. He must have lost his thick skin during his absence.

Tony gave him a confused look before Frigga caught his attention.

She asked Tony about his life on Midgard.

Loki could barely hear them chatting. He felt like the stares and whispers of the Aesir were pushing down on him.

Thor, of course, didn’t notice.

Was Loki just imagining it?

No, he could see malice in their glances towards him, hands hiding mouths as they talked about him.

And once they knew his soulmate was Midgardian… Their ridicule would only grow louder. Midgardians were seen as weak and beneath Aesir. It wouldn’t matter that Thor’s soulmate was also Midgardian. They’d take it as proof that Loki was truly pathetic.

A brief touch on Loki’s hand startled him. He looked over at Tony. He smiled softly at Loki and all the tension he was bottling up eased away.

Loki pushed aside his thoughts of the Aesir, focusing instead on the joy of being with Tony.

*

Loki was restless as he laid in bed. It wasn’t because verdict of his punishment would come tomorrow, nor was it the haunting scorn of the Aesir. 

He wasn’t used to sleeping alone and in his Aesir form.

He could change back into a cat, but knew he would need to break the habit if Tony was ever going to see him as more than just a pet and silent companion—Not that Loki would complain if that was all Tony was willing to offer.

There was a knock his door, putting Loki on alert.

Was someone bold enough to seek revenge on him in his own chambers?

Loki cast a shade of himself, turned invisible, and summoned a dagger.

He sent his shade to open the door while silently following it.

Loki wouldn’t let his happiness slip away just because of some slighted noble.

Tony appeared and Loki relaxed.

He banished his dagger and shade while turning visible.

Tony gave him a confused look.

“I have many enemies,” Loki explained. He glanced behind Tony, relieved to see the two guards that were meant to protect Tony there.

“Somehow, I don’t find that hard to believe.” His tone was a mix of humor and blandness.

Loki shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

“My mischief was seen as unbecoming, as well as magic. Those that tried to take advantage of me or saw me as inferior were subject to my wrath.” Loki’s bashfulness was replaced by playfulness. “I also enjoyed creating controversy. Asgard is quite boring when you are only one of four mages in the realm. Two of which being my parents.”

“And the other?”

“A foolish woman who seeks my brother’s heart with a singlemindedness that is just as boring.” He did enjoy thwarting her schemes though.

“Tough gig,” Tony said before shifting uncomfortably.

“Please come in.” Loki gestured inside, having noticed that Tony was still standing in the doorway.

Loki led him to the couches in the foyer, despite wanting to show him his room where his personality shined through.

Loki summoned up pastries from the kitchens, having learned long ago where they were put to cool off for breakfast.

They did not have cows on Asgard, so he summoned goats’ milk, knowing it would pair nicely with the pastries.

“It will take me a while to get used to your magic,” Tony said while picking up a pastry.

“I’m sorry.” Loki knew how uncomfortable it made the Aesir. It must be doubly so for those who came from a realm without magic.

“No, it’s fine. Makes me understand what Cap went through when he was dumped into the future.” Tony took a bite of the pastry and his eyes lit up.

Loki didn’t know how to feel about Tony’s comment. Did that mean he saw magic as something new and interesting or as something frightening and foreign. He was too scared to ask. He knew it would hurt something deep in him if Tony rejected his magic.

“What brings you to my chambers at such an hour?” Loki asked. Tony finished off his pasty before answering.

“Can’t sleep,” Tony admitted. “I’m not used to you not being there.”

Loki blinked and his heart fluttered.

“I couldn’t sleep either. I’ve noticed we have less nightmares when we sleep together.” It wasn’t unheard of for soulmates to soothe all sorts of physical and emotional pains when together.

Tony bobbed his head.

“I figured as much.”

“If it makes you more comfortable I can change into a cat.”

“No, I don’t want you to have to,” Tony made a vague hand motion, “be something else for me. We’ve had enough deception as is.”

“True.” Loki bit his lip. He’d never considered that he’d get a chance to have Tony in his bed, even in an innocent way. “My room is upstairs or we could go back to your chambers. I’m fine either way.”

“Let’s just use your bed. I’ve always wanted to see how a prince lives anyway.” Tony winked at him while standing.

Loki grinned like a loon as they went upstairs.

“Huh, I expected your bed to be bigger,” Tony said when they entered the bedroom.

“Yes, well. I’m not used to having visitors.” Loki had his share of lovers over the years, but these were his private chambers. Why would he want anyone to see that side of him?

Tony was different though.

Loki got into bed and Tony followed suit.

There was an awkward pause as Loki made the lights fade. They were both laying stiffly. Tony let out a sigh.

Loki was surprised when Tony scooted over to his side and rested his head on Loki’s chest.

“Much better,” Tony said.

Loki bit his lip, trying not to smile despite it being too dark for Tony to see.

They were quick to fall asleep.

*

Loki woke up with Tony half sprawled on top of him. Despite making it difficult to breathe, Loki enjoyed it.

His verdict was to be handed down today.

This could be the last time Loki ever woke up with Tony.

There was word of redemption and fairness though.

He knew Thor wouldn’t punish him for attacking the realm Thor claimed was under his protection.

Loki had caused so much havoc though in his single-minded quest for revenge…

Worst of all, he’d hurt his soulmate. That was unforgivable. Yet… Tony was giving him a chance. It was possibly for purely selfish reasons, but Loki couldn’t fault him for that, especially since it benefited Loki too.

Loki didn’t move, reveling in the moment.

Hours passed with Tony shifting in his sleep, but never straying far from Loki.

They’d missed breakfast and Loki knew the nobles that attended would think him a coward for not showing his face to their.

Tony only woke when Loki tried to slip out of the bed to use the bathroom.

“Wha—Oh, good morning.”

“Morning has passed. It is noon,” Loki said while smiling, making it clear that he wasn’t annoyed.

Tony messed with his bedhead while sitting up. 

“You really do like green,” Tony commented.

“It is the color of the second born. I would have gone mad with wearing it all the time if I hadn’t taught myself to like it.” It had taken half a century for him to get over his annoyance, two centuries more for him to like the color green and make it his own. “The king’s color is gold. The firstborn’s is red. Blue for the third. Only the oldest three have assigned for colors.” Loki frowned. Every son after the first born was considered a spare. By the time they got to the fourth son they were seen as not important. Loki briefly wondered how things would have been if Frigga and Odin decided to have more children.

 “Green looks good on you, especially since it’s the color of your eyes.”

“My thanks.”

Loki frowned to himself in thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“Odin chose my eye color. I doubt that it was an accident that he made them the color of the second prince. Every day I looked in the mirror they would be a subconscious reminder of my lesser position.”

“You think he’s that clever?” Tony asked.

“Not clever, devious.” Some of Loki’s past anger flared to life in his chest. He did his best to snuff it out. “No matter. What is done is done.” He didn’t need another grudge to fog his mind. “I must get cleaned up before Odin thinks that I am avoiding his justice.” Avoiding it again, at least.

“Yeah, I need to shave and grab some grub. I’d like to be there when Odin decides on your punishment.” Had anyone else said that, he would have that they wanted to see for sadistic reasons. But Tony was his soulmate, he at least thought Tony wasn’t cruel enough to take pleasure in Loki’s punishment. Though Loki had wronged him greatly.

“I’d like that too.” It would give Loki one last chance to see him if Loki was to spend the rest of his life in the dungeons.

*

What was to come began weighing on Loki again. There was no avoiding it now.  

His fate rested in Odin’s hands and in Frigga’s subtle influence.

He was joined by Tony and Thor when the time came. Loki felt like a child again, hiding behind his brother’s cape for protection.

Loki’s punishment was to be held in the throne room, where all Aesir could witness Odin’s justice.

They entered the throne room. Loki was flanked by Thor and Tony, giving him strength.

Nearly every noble was there. He’d never seen so many gathered to see punishment doled out. But he was a prince and disdained by many.

Loki and Thor bowed deeply to Odin while Tony gave a half-bow.

“Father, I have come willingly to receive justice for my actions.”

“The haughty prince finally brought low,” someone said from the crowds and others laughed openly. He saw Thor grip Mjolnir and Tony’s fists clench.

Odin brought down his spear heavily, a loud _clang_ silencing the crowd.

“Prince Loki, you are guilty of attempting to kill the crown prince.” So that was the crime Odin decided on. Loki was surprised he wasn’t being convicted of his massacre of Jotuns, despite them being at war. “Your actions on Midgard must be considered though. You killed a handful of mortals, but you have also healed and helped many others. You deceived your soulmate, the one person who you are supposed to always be true to.”

“That’s between me and him,” Tony said, cutting in. Odin ignored while others chittered about the news of Loki having a soulmate.

Odin banged down his spear again.

“You have proved that you are willing to work for redemption though. It would also be cruel to keep a hero of Midgard away from his soulmate. For the next ten years your magic will be restricted to your healing spells so that you may continue helping the mortals on Midgard. If you have proved yourself by then your magic shall be restored in full. This is my ruling and shall not be questioned.”

Loki was speechless. He never thought—He hadn’t dared to hope…

Loki was pulled into one of Thor’s hugs. He was lifted off the ground and twirled in Thor’s arms.

“We shall work side by side, once more, brother!” Thor said happily while setting Loki down.

“Like old times,” Loki said hastily while turning to see Tony’s reaction.

He was pulled into a hug and Loki felt himself falling a further in love with Tony.

“You did it,” Tony said, holding Loki close.

“I did what was right,” Loki clarified

“And now your mine.”

“Yours?” Loki asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Mine, living with me again, but this time as yourself. How does that sound?” Tony asked while grinning at him.

“That sounds perfect.”

Their lips met and their kiss was filled with hope and a promise of a better tomorrow.


End file.
